


Through Dangers Untold, and Hardships Unnumbered

by KaiserNoire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come Eating, Come Feeding, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fix it of sorts, LIGHT body worship, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Rimming, VLD Final Episode What Final Episode | FEWFE, s8 what s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNoire/pseuds/KaiserNoire
Summary: It was early morning, and the light from the window was creeping in, bright against Keith’s eyes. Kosmo must have brushed against the drapes during the night because Keith didn’t remember leaving them that wide open.Granted, Keith had been a little preoccupied last night. What with it being his and Shiro’s wedding night. Remembering to close the drapes were the least of his worries.Or the sunset date on the last day on Earth, proposal, wedding, and sex that could have been in s8. I’m not salty. I don’t know what you are talking about.





	Through Dangers Untold, and Hardships Unnumbered

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done for this week’s Sheith 69 min challenge on Twitter. Except I went over by about 20 miutes. Oh well. 
> 
> It has been a LONG ASS TIME since I have written this fast. I guess I just needed to spite write a sheith wedding and proposal. Who knew!
> 
> Bonus sex, because they deserve it.
> 
> Also, please excuse any errors. I only did a quick edit.

Keith assumed that, in one way or another, he had always loved Shiro. That just over time the type of love changed, and blossomed into something more and overwhelming. 

He also assumed that he couldn’t envision his life any other way. 

No. He knows that he couldn’t envision his life any other way. 

It was early morning, and the light from the window was creeping in, bright against Keith’s eyes. Kosmo must have brushed against the drapes during the night because Keith didn’t remember leaving them that wide open. 

Granted, Keith had been a little preoccupied last night. What with it being his and Shiro’s wedding night. Remembering to close the drapes were the least of his worries. 

And besides, Shiro’s mouth always seemed to make a very distracting argument. 

Keith ran the back of his hand over his eyes to shield them from the bight onslaught of light, and then abruptly decided that it was no use, so he flopped over on his side. And there, laying completely relaxed by his side was Shiro. 

Looking at Shiro now, Keith knows that this is where he was meant to be. Always by Shiro’s side. Keith originally had been fully content with just existing by Shiro; through thick and thin, no matter what life, or death, threw at them. But then somewhere along the way, as happenstance and the universe kept running them down Keith realized that maybe he wanted more. And he had a very strong feeling that Shiro wanted more as well. 

And so in a spur of the moment decision Keith had asked Shiro to marry him. 

It had been during their last night on Earth, right before their fated fight with Haggar. Shiro had ordered everyone from the Atlas crew—and Keith had extend that order to the paladins—to take a break, and to enjoy some time with their loved ones. 

And then Shiro, being ever the romantic, suggested that they go watch the sunset one last time, because “Who knows when we will be able to see an Earth sunset again?” Keith had suggested taking the hover bikes out for one last hurrah, but Shiro had just shook his head and asked if they could take Black out instead. Keith had smiled at that; something beautiful and small, something special just for Shiro, as he reached his hand up and gently rubbed Shiro’s arm. After a quick dash to the mess hall and a quick raid of Hunk’s personal stash of freshly baked goods (permission might or might not have been acquired), they made their way to Black. And before long they were racing off and over the sand dunes and through tight caves. 

Soon after they landed, Keith had exited Black though the top hatch and Shiro called that he would be up soon. “Just need to grab a blanket from one of the storage bins.”

Keith stood, looking out at the sand that stretched before him, and all of sudden the air shifted and the smell of ozone tickled his nose. Keith looked over his shoulder and after a quiet popping sound, Kosmo came trotting up the side of Black’s nose. 

“Hey, boy, what’s up?” Keith said as he knelt down to brush Kosmo’s dense fur, and sat down on the hard metal of Black. Before long there was some soft clanking that met Keith’s ears and as he looked to the side he was met with the sight of Lance wobbling up Black’s muzzle. As they talked about Lance and his love of Allura, it hit Keith then that maybe, just maybe he and Shiro should talk about their future. They had, to some extent, discussed the topic before, but maybe now that they were going to be leaving Earth for an extend period of time, should resume looking into things more. 

It was a fleeting thought as Keith listened to Lance and before long Keith could hear Shiro activate the rooftop door nearby. 

“Oh, sorry, guys. I should have imagined that you two were gonna want to spend some quiet time together,” Lance said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Or tried to anyway, the pots on his person hindered the motion a bit. 

A light smile tugged at Keith’s lips as he dropped his chin into his hand that was propped up on his bent knee. “What are friends for?”

Lance returned the smile. 

“Hey, Lance,” and Shiro rapped his knuckles on the makeshift helmet on Lance’s head as a way of greeting, “taking it next level with your Monsters and Mana role playing?”

“Yes,” Lance chuckled as he puffed out his chest, “about to go attempt to woo a princess!”

Shiro’s deep laugh filled the space, but then his eyes shifted to Keith, “Wait. Is he serious?” And Keith nodded, smile widening on his face. “Holy shit, dude!” And Shiro quickly deposited the items in his hands so that he could scoop Lance into a hug. “Woo the shit out of her.”

“Here’s hoping that I don’t have to do too much convincing.” Lance responded. 

“You won’t have to,” came Keith’s soft response from his seated spot.

And after a bit more conversation, Lance was gone in a brilliant flash provided by Kosmo, and Keith and Shiro settled down for a quiet meal. 

The sun set and they continued to their slow pace of eating and talking, and just enjoying each other. It was then that Keith popped the question to Shiro. 

They were laying on their backs looking up at the stars when Keith’s quiet omission met Shiro’s ears. Shiro rolled his head to look over at Keith who was still staring up at the stars, head pillowed on his arms, black inky hair spilling every which way. Shiro pulled Keith in for a very passionate kiss. 

“Is that a ‘yes?’” Keith chuckled once Shiro eventually released him. 

“That is a ‘yes,’ you smart ass.”

They didn’t expect to get married anytime soon. And in fact with the eventual departure of the Atlas and the paladins, they figured it would have to wait for a while. They weren’t too picky in the end with the timing of the wedding, but once everything was said and done, and Haggar was defeated and they all returned home safe, they decided that there was no reason why they should wait. 

Besides, Shiro and Keith had fought life and death, multiple alien races, and essentially the universe to be together anyway. They knew that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. This was just a formality. But a formality that, somewhere in the backs of their minds, eased a bit of the lingering anxiousness that both felt when they were separated for extend periods of times. 

They had a quiet ceremony. Well, as quiet as it could be. After all, it wasn’t every day that the Capitan of the Atlas got married to the Head of Voltron. 

It was beautiful in its simplicity. Flowers provided by Coleen and Pidge; cake baked by none other than Hunk. Kosmo made an interesting ring bearer, but a cute one none the less. Keith wasn’t sure who put a tie on the space wolf’s neck, but he had half a mind it was Shiro. Everyone was in degrees of elegant dress, even though they didn’t have to be, but Allura never refused an opportunity to wear sparkly things. Lance even led a full twenty-one-gun salute. Shiro had been embarrassed, and Keith had just smirked as he pulled Shiro into another chaste kiss. Krolia and Kolivan had of course brought some members of the Blades, and everyone got to share a good laugh at even more ‘silly’ Earth customs. 

Luckily Keith and Shiro had been able to escape fairly early into the festivities. Because, of course, the small after-party that they had planned ended up being a huge to-do as the entire city of Plaht and the surrounding areas burst to life with a celebration in honor of the Paladin of the Black Lion and the former Black Paladin. 

And now, as Keith looked over Shiro’s sleeping form in the morning light, a warm feeling swelled in his chest. 

Keith ran the thumb of his left hand over Shiro’s lips, mesmerized by the rise and fall of Shiro’s chest and the way the breath lightly pushed past his lips. Keith’s ring glistened in the light.

This moment was theirs. And nothing could take that away from them. No matter what happened, he would always be Shiro’s and Shiro would always be his. Yes, they had decided that long ago, but now, the morning after such an emotional day, it felt heavier somehow. 

Shiro mumbled something in his sleep, and Keith couldn’t help but chuckle to himself and lean in for a kiss. 

What Keith had originally planned to be a quick peck, ending up becoming deeper as Shiro lightly moaned into his mouth and then ended up pushing farther into the kiss. Before long, Keith was straddled over Shiro’s hips, grinding down. There were zero complaints from Shiro. 

“Hm, morning,” Keith whispered as he leaned down into Shiro’s space, arching his naked body. 

“Morning, baby. You should wake me up like that more often,” Shiro sleepily said as he ran his hand up from the curve of Keith’s ass to rest on his hip. 

“Noted.”

In a light rustle of blankets Keith started making his way down Shiro’s bare torso. And after a soft gasp left Shiro’s lips, Shiro closed his eyes and threw his head back; Altean hand fisting the soft hair on Keith’s head. 

“Baby,” Shiro whined as Keith licked at his hole.

“Already so worked up, are you?” Keith teased from between Shiro’s legs. Keith had thrown Shiro’s thick thighs over his shoulders as he ran his fingers over the light pucker of Shiro’s ass. 

“Yeah,” Shiro sighed, “I want you inside me. Please.”

Keith chuckled, low and deep, “I want to work you open more.” And Keith pressed two fingers to Shiro’s rim, gently pulling to the side. 

Shiro gasped and gripped the pillow above his head. Breathing already becoming heavy with need.

“Grab the lube,” Keith rasped as he leaned back down just to bite into the meat of Shiro’s inner thigh, right where the curve of his ass started. 

Shiro’s Altean arm left it’s place where it was lightly stroking Keith’s hair, and soon was pressing a bottle into Keith’s open palm. 

Four fingers later and Shiro was on his side moaning into the pillow. Keith had gone at a slow and torturous pace, for Shiro at least, and took his time just enjoying Shiro’s body. Hands lightly roaming, gripping plump flesh. Shiro had tried egging him on, but after a while couldn’t do more than babble into the pillow. 

“Baby, please.” And Shiro’s thighs flexed as Keith’s grip on them tightened. 

Keith had responded with a twist of his wrist that made Shiro loudly gasp as Keith’s fingers brushed his prostate. “I don’t think you’re ready yet.”

After a few more properly placed thrust with his hand, Keith was hearing the beautifully rewarding sound of Shiro screaming into the pillow as he came. 

Running a few fingers over the cum, Keith leaned over Shiro and brought them to his husband’s lips.

Without prompting, Shiro parted his lips and licked Keith’s fingers clean. Then once he was done Shiro ended up gasping as Keith pushed the digits into his mouth. With a swift motion that lined up with the motion of his hand, Keith thrust into Shiro. 

Shiro happily whined at the overstimulation, not really able to do more around the fingers in his mouth. 

Keith fucked Shiro this way; light movements turning sharp and rushed. They were both so worked up, so overwhelmed and hard, that soon they were both cumming. 

As Kieth pulled out, Shiro made soft sounds; basically attempting to voice his displeasure of feeling empty, but also due to overstimulation. 

Keith quickly rolled sideways to grab at one of the shirts that littered the floor; one of their undershirts from the night before. As he quickly cleaned Shiro off, Shiro good naturally scoffed. 

“We really should have brought over some tissues or something.”

“I can grab some later.”

“Why not now?” Shiro smiled as he nuzzled into the pillows.

“I think I deserve to cuddle my husband.” Keith mumbled as he flopped down beside Shiro. 

“Hmm,” was the beginning of the response Keith got as Shiro started to drift back off to sleep. “Husband? Who is he? Lucky bastard.”

“Yeah, I am.”

It was then, as consciousness started to slip from his grasp, that a thought drifted in and out of Keith’s mind. This really was where he was meant to be. Not only by Shiro’s side, but loving Shiro. All of Shiro. 

No war, no possible alternate reality could keep him from being with Shiro. Their love was written in the stars after all. 

Keith had once told Shiro ‘As many time as it takes,’ and now, nuzzling to the crook of his new husbands arm Keith lazily smiled. He would do whatever needed to make sure that Shiro was happy. And it just so happened that Keith made Shiro happy. 

Keith couldn’t envision his life any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Yes the fic was named after a quote from The Labyrinth. It was a rash decision, but after laughing at myself for a solid minute, my sleepy ass thought it was a good idea. Shrugs. Keith WOULD save Shiro from the Gobin King... Not sure how Shiro would get there in the first place, because, unlike Sarah, Keith would never wish Shiro away. But you know, the name made me laugh so whatever. This is what you get!
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kaisernoire) | [Website](Http://www.kaisernoire.com)
> 
> I used to be KittyCaesar!


End file.
